


Becoming Heroes [ ART ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: Emma's the villain, unstoppable in her quest for World Domination, until 10-year-old Henry Mills comes along. With his innocent smile and belief in good conquering all, he quickly worms his way into Dark Swan's heart.After some fight scenes, tiny Henry beating a notorious super villain (or 2), finding out he’s adopted and his mom was the Infamous Evil Queen, he grows to realize not all heroes save the world and not all villains are entirely evil.





	Becoming Heroes [ ART ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Becoming Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821433) by [IrishBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella). 



> It's been total blast to do art for this crazy story and I'm so very grateful to IrishBella for her trust in me.  
> Go read, it it's fun and nothing you would expect :D

Cover art for **Becoming heroes** by _Irishbella_

[[full size]](https://78.media.tumblr.com/803992672e813fe32c5b824948583689/tumblr_pe14wppcSb1s50jflo1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns)


End file.
